


Abschied

by Darween



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, M/M, Sadness, farewell
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darween/pseuds/Darween
Summary: Ich gehe auf ihn zu, stumm stehen wir uns gegenüber.Plötzlich reißt er mich in seine Arme, hält mich ganz fest.Ich genieße es, so in seinen Armen zu liegen.Ich flüstere ihm zu "Lebwohl Gale"Und er antwortet "Es ist nur Zeit, Randy!"





	

1.......2.......3.......4......

Jetzt stehe ich hier in einer Ecke und zähle die Minuten.  
Während ich IHN dabei betrachte.  
IHN? Das ist Gale Harold.  
Dunkelhaariger Schauspieler mit braunen Augen so leuchtend wie Bernsteine.

Habe ich jetzt gerade geschwärmt?  
Nun, das würdet ihr auch, wenn ihr Ihn kennen würdet!  
Ach, ihr kennt ihn?  
OK, das macht die Sache einfacher!  
Dann brauche ich euch ja nicht zu erzählen, warum ich ihn so toll finde!

Ich kann mich noch gut an unser erstes Treffen erinnern.  
Als er zur Tür reinkam, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit offenem Mund dazustehen.  
Kann mir ja keiner verübeln!  
So jung wie ich damals war.

Damals!  
Ja, fünf Jahre ist das jetzt her, dass ich ausgewählt wurde, Justin Taylor zu spielen.  
Einen jungen 17-jährigen Schüler, der sich in Brian verliebt und in ihm den Mann fürs Leben findet. Naja, fast jedenfalls!  
Für mich war das damals eine große Chance und ich habe es nie bereut!

Ach ja, ich wollte euch ja etwas über unser erstes Treffen erzählen und über unseren ersten Drehtag!

Mein Gott, war ich aufgeregt!  
Was natürlich auch an meinem Drehpartner lag!

Mein Gott, diese Augen!

Ja, ich weiß, ich komme schon wieder ins schwärmen.  
Aber wie gesagt, kann mir ja keiner verübeln.  
Bei diesem Mann!

OK.  
Also ich stehe da und Gale kommt rein.  
Ihr wisst, mir fallen fast die Augen raus!

Mit den Produzenten besprechen wir dann die ersten Szenen die gedreht werden sollen.  
Und ich muss erstmal schlucken.

Auf dem Papier liest sich das ziemlich - ziemlich - HOT!  
Ein anderes Wort dazu fällt mir gerade nicht ein.

Verstolen betrachte ich Gale aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Er scheint die Sache ziemlich locker zu nehmen.  
Das beruhigt mich ein bisschen.  
Ich hasse nervöse Partner.  
Das macht mich selbst ganz "hibbelig".

Wir machen uns zum Drehen fertig.  
Und ihr könnt euch ja denken was kommt!  
NANANA, ich hab euer Grinsen schon gesehen!

Wir müssen uns fast nackt ausziehen! Gale als Erster!  
Erinnert Ihr euch an die Szene?

Justin in Brians Loft!  
Brian geht zum Kühlschrank, holt eine Flasche Wasser heraus, drinkt kurz und schüttet das Wasser dann über seinen waaaaahnsinns Body! GRRRRRR......

ÄHHHHH, wo war ich? Räusper!

Haha, ich muss gerade daran denken, dass Einige das Wasser eher zum Abkühlen gebraucht hätten! Ich fast auch!

Als er mich in seine Arme zieht und wir uns zum ersten Mal küssen, kann ich es kaum glauben!  
Er soll Hetero sein?  
So wie er Mich küsst!

Ja, das ist jetzt schon fast fünf Jahre her und gleich drehen wir unsere letzte Szene.   
Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier stehe.  
Irgendwie will ich nicht, dass ES zuende geht.

Der Regisseur holt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich gehe zu Gale und stelle mich neben Ihn.  
Ich blicke in seine Augen und kann sehen, dass auch er traurig ist.

Wir beginnen zu drehen.  
Und für einen Moment glaube ich, es ist Gale der diese letzten Worte spricht!  
Aber warum sollte er? 

Bei der letzten Ansprache höre ich kaum hin.  
So viele Gedanken gehen mir durch den Kopf.  
Wie hat Gale gesagt "Es ist nur Zeit!"

Aber wie soll ich diese Zeit OHNE IHN verbringen?

Stop!  
Ich weiß.  
Er ist Hetero.

Die große Abschiedsparty reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Die ganze Zeit gehe ich Gale aus dem Weg.  
Ich kann IHM nicht Lebwohl sagen.  
Ich habe Angst in seine braunen Augen zu blicken.  
Habe Angst vor meinen Gefühlen!

Stop.  
Ich weiß.  
Wir sind Kollegen.  
Wir sind Freunde.

Irgendwann müssen wir uns Lebwohl sagen!

Ich gehe auf ihn zu, stumm stehen wir uns gegenüber.  
Plötzlich reißt er mich in seine Arme, hält mich ganz fest.  
Ich genieße es, so in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Ich flüstere ihm zu "Lebwohl Gale"   
Und er antwortet "Es ist nur Zeit, Randy!"

Was hat er gerade gesagt?  
Ich kann es kaum glauben!

Er sieht mich an, und ich kann in seinen Augen lesen, dass......

Ich nehme seine Hand in meine, und er lächelt mich an.

Denn er weiß, dass ICH ihn verstanden habe!

 

Ihr auch?

 

 

 

    
 


End file.
